Poderes
by TigresAngel
Summary: Cuando Jonathan ama, lo da todo. A Eleven le costaba entender muchas cosas, pero no esto. Esto definitivamente lo entendía…lo comprendía tanto, que dolía./Resumen completo adentro


**Nota de la autora:** Sé que más de un personaje deben tener pesadillas y traumas varios, pero me quise centrar en Jonathan en esta obra (y un poquito en Eleven), ya que siento que merece más apreciación y siento que no hay suficientes fics enfocados en él. Además de que se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito :B

Además, vamos a ignorar el hecho, al menos en este fanfic, de que los golpes que recibió Jonathan en la espalda (en especial aquel con una silla METÁLICA) no debieron haberle permitido levantarse y seguir caminando sanamente. Así que de paso, lo siento por las inexactitudes médicas ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯

No puedo ser la única que se asustó cuando el pobre recibió ese golpe certero con la silla que sonó horrible :(

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Que lo llamasen un hipócrita, no le importaba.

"Nancy, ¡te lanzaron dos veces contra la pared!, luchaste tan bien todo el tiempo, por favor, por favor tienes que dejar que te revisen. ¡Por favor!, ¡necesito que estés bien!" le había dicho mientras tenía una de sus manos en el rostro de ella, la otra sujetándole fuertemente la mano, mirando a esos preciosos ojos azules que había visto durante el último año prácticamente todos los días.

Él sabía que ella no estaba bien, se había sentido aterrado en el momento en que Tom y Bruce los habían emboscado en el Hospital, pero no dudaba que en el momento que había sentido peor fue cuando vio a esa…cosa, esa horrible criatura que había acorralado a Nancy, lejos de donde la podía ayudar. Ese monstruo la había lastimado, la había estrellado contra la pared no una, sino dos veces. Y eso, era sólo de lo que él se había enterado.

Era más importante que ella estuviera bien, a que perdieran el tiempo con él, más aun teniendo a tantas personas a quien atender. Además, una parte de él no lo dejaba olvidar que cualquier servicio que presentará la atención médica, tendría un costo y en este momento su condición económica no contaba con los recursos para atenderlo. Nancy tenía un seguro médico, ella estaría bien.

Su madre siempre había tenido un corazón demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte, demasiado abierto. Cada vez que alguno de los amigos de Will iban a casa, los trataba con el mismo respeto con les trataba a sus propios hijos. Todavía recordaba aquella imagen, hace casi dos años había recibido a Eleven cuando habían logrado crear la cámara de privación sensorial y la pobre niña había salido de aquel trance, aterrada y llorando. Su madre no había dudado ni un segundo en aferrarse a Eleven y abrazarla como sólo una madre lo haría. Siempre…feroz, siempre dispuesta.

Su madre estaba bien, estaba viva. Cuando había visto que iba a tener que ayudar a Hopper para que el plan se llevara a cabo, no quería dejarla ir. ¿Qué pasaría si no volvía?. No sería justo para su hermano tener que perderla después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Pero sabía que las cosas no iban a ser de otra manera, y Nancy y él habían sido en ese momento los responsables de cuidar todo el grupo de adolescentes y niños que estaban involucrados ahí. Algo de lo que más le había dado fuerza para dejarla ir era que Hopper iba estar con ella, sabía que el policía evitaría que le pasara algo malo. Cuando había subido la mirada para ver a su hermano correr lejos de la ambulancia, no lo había entendido hasta que vio los ojos de su mamá.

Y es que no era a ninguno de sus hijos a quien veía Joyce en ese momento mientras lloraba.

Los ojos de Jonathan se abrieron como platos cuando su cerebro hizo click y conectó los puntos. Su madre sabía que sus hijos estaban vivos.

_Mierda…_

Sabía que, así como Hopper se había asegurado de que su madre regresara a salvo, también haría lo que sea para que su niña pudiera vivir y seguir experimentando la felicidad de la libertad.

_Eleven_

Will había salido corriendo para encontrarse con Joyce. Jonathan se había asegurado de que los paramédicos de la ambulancia atendieran a Nancy, mientras él se escapaba para encontrarse con su madre quien estaba abrazando a su hermano y llorando. Se repitió, _llámenlo hipócrita_, no le importaba haber obligado a Nancy, mientras él se iba. No, no en este momento.

No le importaba la insistencia de su novia, quien le decía que él estaba en un estado mucho peor. Se escabulló, sabiendo que Nancy estaba siendo atendida y no la dejarían ir hasta que sus heridas hubiesen sido revisadas, con la tranquilidad en su mente de que a su novia la estarían cuidando, se bajó de la ambulancia con otro objetivo. Era como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta mientras Jonathan se dirigía hacía su familia. Había tardado un momento en comprender que era lo que acongojaba a su mamá, sabiendo que ella tenía a uno de sus niños en sus brazos y el mismo estaba viéndola a unos metros de distancia. Pero al ver a Eleven sollozando sabía que sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

Jonathan había consolado cientos de veces a su madre, a su hermano y ahora Nancy también le había otorgado ese privilegio. Realmente agradeció que sus instintos se hicieran cargo en ese momento cuando siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a Eleven y rodearla con sus brazos como había hecho con Will muchísimas veces.

Eleven sólo sollozó más fuerte cuando sintió a Jonathan abrazándola.

"Shhh, te tengo. Aquí estoy, aquí estoy" dijo Jonathan mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Unos segundos después y los Byers restantes también la rodearon en un noble intento de brindarle consuelo. Esto sólo hizo que las lágrimas de la niña se derramaran incluso todavía más rápido que antes.

"Te tenemos El"

Jane sólo lloró más fuerte. Ni siquiera la herida en su pierna le había dolido tanto.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Su madre y él habían discutido brevemente por quien manejaba y quien descansaba, mientras hacían su recorrido hacía casa en el auto. Jonathan pensaba en su madre y todo lo que había hecho en los últimos días, debía estar exhausta, finalmente la convenció al decirle que Eleven se sentiría más cómoda con su compañía que con la de él.

Encontró a Nancy hablando con Steve quien había ido a mirar cómo estaban cuando habían estado sentados en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, le preguntó sí ella y Mike necesitaban trasporte, sus rostros, incluyendo el de Steve, estaban un poco más limpios gracias a la atención de las ambulancias. Ella se veía un poco molesta porque él no se había dejado cuidar, pero si había hecho que ella fuese revisada y medicada, aunque si ella lo pensaba bien, los analgésicos que le habían recetado no sonaban para nada mal, pero si algo había aprendido Nancy en el último año es que a pesar de que su novio le solía dar la razón en casi todo, cuando era cuestión de poner a su familia por encima de él y atenderlos a pesar de que él estuviera herido, era una batalla perdida. Así que resignó a tocar el tema en otra ocasión.

"No te preocupes, la mamá de Dustin ya se ofreció a llevarnos"

"Oh, okay" sonaba un poco adormilado "Creo que nosotros partiremos pronto, ¿nos vemos mañana?" Jonathan miró la hora en la pantalla de una de las ambulancias, ya era mucho más de media noche "O…¿más tarde?" su voz estaba temblando un poco debido al agotamiento y a tanto estrés. No ayudaba que sufriera de ansiedad desde hace casi diez años, principalmente debido a los maltratos de su padre y a su angustia social.

Nancy se acercó a él para abrazarlo, Jonathan no dudo ni un segundo mientras sus brazos de inmediato rodeaban el cuerpo de su novia para poder despedirse de ella.

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Mientras Jonathan manejaba hacía su casa, su mirada no podía evitar desviarse a cada rato en el espejo retrovisor, él iba al frente solo mientras los otros tres estaban sentados en la parte de atrás. Su madre iba en el medio mientras rodeaba con un brazo a cada joven, en un lado estaba Will que ya se había quedado dormido en un sueño intranquilo, al otro lado iba Eleven, la mano de Joyce pasando por su cabello con cariño. La chica había dejado de sollozar, pero todavía tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, de vez en cuando unas suaves lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad nunca había hablado con Eleven, no directamente al menos, no cuando hubiesen estado solamente los dos.

El cuerpo realmente le estaba soliendo, no se había fijado mucho en su estado cuando Nancy y él se habían cambiado después del desastre del Hospital, y habían terminado en la cabaña de Hopper y Eleven. Pero estaba seguro que estaría lleno de hematomas por todo lado, en especial en la espalda. Sus manos estaban tensas en el volante, sentía presión alrededor de la corona de su cabeza, Jonathan suspiró al saber que se avecinaba un dolor de cabeza.

_Dios, su espalda realmente lo estaba matando._

"Mamá"

"¿Si hijo?"

"Emm" Jonathan dudó por medio segundo en cómo decir lo que había pensado, no quería sonar insensible. Maldición, ni siquiera sabía si la adolescente se sentía cómoda con él refiriéndose a ella como Eleven "Podríamos pasar por la cabaña de Eleven antes de llegar a casa, quiero decir…para que recoja algo de ropa mientras miramos qué hacer" le sugirió a su madre.

Jonathan escuchó como su madre le preguntaba suavemente a ella si estaba bien, la chica susurró un "está bien".

Llegaron en un par de minutos, Jonathan miro el estado del hogar que había destrozado aquella bestia, en más de un sentido. Eleven abrió la puerta para salir del auto, Joyce estaba tratando de salir sin perturbar a Will quien se había quedado dormido encima de ella.

"Yo la acompaño, tu quédate aquí con Will, tampoco creo que nos demoremos demasiado" dijo Jonathan mientras salía del carro para acomodarse al lado de Eleven de tal manera que lograra apoyarse en él, aunque la herida de su pierna ya había sido atendida de una manera más profesional, todavía debía tener cuidado. Jonathan se había sentido terrible al tener que cortarle la pierna a El, pero tenían que sacar esa cosa y sólo había querido ayudar.

Entraron por la puerta y encendieron las luces, para encontrarse con la vista de lo destruido que estaba. Jonathan se sintió peor, nada de esto era justo.

"Yo…lo siento, tal vez hubiéramos podido evitar que este lugar recibiera tanto daño" dijo en un tono apenado.

"No es su culpa" dijo Eleven mientras se dirigía a su habitación, para sacar un poco de ropa y por fin descansar un poco de toda esta pesadilla.

Si tan sólo este fuera otro sueño del que pudiera despertar …

"Aigh" Eleven suspiró al ver que la entrada a su habitación estaba bloqueada por una parte del techo que había caído cuando el Desuellamentes los había atacado. Su mano se levantó por instinto, para un segundo después caer; sus poderes todavía no habían vuelto. Un poco más frustrada que hace unos segundos, se acercó para agacharse a levantar una parte que estaba directamente contra la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar, Jonathan estaba ahí.

"Te ayudo" dijo mientras tomaba un gran pedazo de madera para levantarlo. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar un pequeño gruñido de dolor al sentir como la presión en su pecho se ponía peor. Tal vez…tal vez si se había roto algo durante la pelea. Jonathan desde su lugar en el piso miro a Eleven, la chica lo miraba preocupada.

"¿Jonathan?"

"Estoy bien" empujó con fuerza una de las tablas de madera para que apalancar los escombros lo suficiente para abrir paso para que la chica pasara "Pasa" él se quedó apoyándose sobre la tabla, quería asegurarse de que Eleven no tuviera que hacer demasiado esfuerzo con su pierna así.

La chica rápidamente empacó en una mochila algunas prendas de ropa y otras pocas cosas que creía que pudiera necesitar para luego salir de su cuarto.

"Ya puedes soltarlo"

Jonathan se apresuró a retomar su lugar al lado de Eleven para ayudarla salir de ahí, justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

Se preguntaba porque ella había vacilado un poco antes de salir, se había quedado mirando la puerta de su habitación, la cual había quedado ligeramente abierta, ella la había dejado así.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Cuando por fin llegaron a su casa Jonathan se sentía simplemente exhausto, la adrenalina finalmente abandonándolo por completo. Ahora además del obvio dolor de su cuerpo, tenía un dolor de cabeza que lo hacía querer cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos en los próximos tres días.

Había tenido que prácticamente arrastrar a su hermano fuera del auto de lo dormido que estaba. Hace un par de años no había dudado en cargarlo para dejarlo en su cama, pero no sabía si Will se sentiría cómodo con esa acción con El presente.

Además, Jonathan no estaba seguro de haberlo podido manejar. Nadie merecía saber, en especial su madre, que hace unos minutos en la cabaña de Eleven, mientras levantaba el peso pesado se había sentido un poco mareado y su visión se había oscurecido ligeramente por unos segundos.

Todos fueron a ponerse ropa más cómoda para dormir. Jonathan salió de su habitación para encontrarse con Eleven quien se había cambiado en la habitación de su madre. "Si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación o…en la de mamá y que ella duerma en la mía. Yo me puedo quedar en la sala"

Joyce llegó a la mitad del diálogo de su hijo mayor, Will los escuchaba asomado desde su habitación.

"No hijo, no es necesario que hagas eso. No estarás cómodo" dijo la mujer mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de cada adolescente.

"Yo puedo quedarme en la sala" dijo rápidamente El, había sobrevivido días en el bosque durante el invierno, no tenía problema por quedarse en un sofá.

Joyce estaba cansada, su mente estaba tratando de acomodar a sus tres chicos de manera que tuvieran el descanso que tanto se merecían.

La cabeza de Jonathan también estaba trabajando en una solución, sabía que si nolo resolvía pronto su madre los obligaría a dejarla tomar lugar más desagradable a ella; vio a los ojos de su hermano que seguía pendiente de la conversación desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Su mirada se posó por unos segundos en la postura de Eleven.

La niña no se merecía estar sola.

Sabía que a su hermano tampoco le entusiasmaba estar sin compañía dada la situación.

"Emmn" tenía que pensar rápido en una solución, recordó cuando eran más pequeños y con su hermano hacían fuertes en sala cuando llovía demasiado para poder al Castillo Byers. "Tengo una idea" dijo suavemente mientras jalaba a Will fuera de su cuarto hacía su cama. Jonathan se ubicó a un lado y agarró un extremo del colchón, mientras su hermano se quedaba mirándolo a un par de metros, justo donde lo había dejado.

"¿Y bien?, ¿vas a ayudarme o qué?" dijo Jonathan agachado al lado de su cama.

Will sonrió suavemente mientras se acercaba a ayudar a su hermano finalmente comprendiendo cuál era su plan. Un rato después entre Joyce, Will y Jonathan habían llevado los colchones de dos de las tres camas a la sala. Joyce le había dicho a Eleven que podía ayudarla llevando las almohadas con la esperanza de que la niña no abusara de más de su herida.

Jonathan trajo varias mantas mientras observaba como su hermano le contaba a El sobre las veces que habían dormido en la sala por querer pasar el rato de una manera diferente, sólo por querer jugar, por pasar un rato agradable.

Sólo por querer la compañía del otro.

Jonathan distribuyó varias cobijas por la suave superficie que habían creado para crear un colchón más grande. No quería que ningún de los chicos sintiese frío durante la noche, luego cayó en cuenta que estaba en la mitad del verano, no debía ser un problema. Aunque…eso no evito que trajera cobijas extras, sólo por si acaso. Vio la zona llena de almohadas, cojines y mantas, había cierta familiaridad que lo tranquilizaba. En otras circunstancias, hubiera sido una maravillosa primera pijamada con Eleven, pensó Jonathan. Su madre se despidió de los tres jóvenes antes de irse a la habitación a dormir.

Pronto ellos tres estaban amontonados sobre los colchones, Will fue el primero en caer dormido, luego Jonathan y por último Eleven. Todos agotados por toda aquella terrible experiencia.

Ya no había ruido en la casa Byers.

Ya ni siquiera estaba Chester para llenar el silencio.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

No había dormido ni media hora cuando Jonathan se despertó.

Le dolía mucho el pecho y la espalda. Había tratado de hacer sus ejercicios de respiración para la ansiedad para ver si eso lo ayudaba con el dolor.

Pero era mucho peor cuando sus respiraciones eran profundas. Sentía una presión horrible en esa zona y su dolor de cabeza había vuelto con energías renovadas. Se sentó lentamente, concentrándose en no despertar a los dos adolescentes que dormían a su lado. Sus respiraciones eran superficiales y no sabía si era por la presión o por el simple dolor. Se levantó temblorosamente con una mano alrededor de sus costillas. Se sentía mareado y un poco desorientado mientras se dirigía al baño lo más silenciosamente posible.

Cerró la puerta tras él, su mano se posó en el interruptor mientras prendía la luz de la pequeña habitación, sólo para que el brillo de ella aumentará su malestar. Manchas grises aparecieron en los bordes de su visión cuando su mareo se convirtió en náuseas y agradeció haber venido al baño, porque en unos segundos estaba sobre el inodoro vomitando lo poco que había comido en las últimas 24 horas.

Cuando las contracciones de su estómago por fin se calmaron, descargó la cisterna, se levantó jadeante y sintiéndose débil, se apoyó en el lavamanos mientras se lavaba la boca y se cepillaba rápidamente los dientes. Cuando guardo su cepillo de dientes finalmente subió su mirada para encontrarse con su pálido reflejo en el espejo.

En realidad, no se había detenido a mirarse _en toda la noche_. Incluso cuando se había puesto su ropa de dormir lo había hecho prácticamente en automático y había estado satisfecho con la poca luz que había habido en su habitación en ese momento.

_Dios, se veía terrible._

Estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor por todo el episodio. Jonathan ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando sintió que la presión en su pecho otra vez lo atormentaba.

Finalmente tomó el valor, se ubicó de perfil frente al espejo y levantó su camisa para echarle una mirada a su pecho y su espalda.

"Oh mierda" jadeó suavemente.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Nota de la autora: **Necesito más historias de Jonathan siendo el hermano mayor sobreprotector que sabemos que es y también, donde profundicen más el tema de familia Byers con Eleven. Ya prácticamente es canon que Will, Jonathan y Eleven son hermanos :)


End file.
